A Snake With Broken Fangs
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Despite her venemous ways, Ginny Weasley would never hesitate to help someone in needs.


**AN: **For QLFC Season 7, Round 3. _KEEPER: Write about a character who shows grace to someone who doesn't deserve it._

**Word Count: **1000

* * *

**A Snake With Broken Fangs**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

Ginny was convinced that she was not going to get back to the Gryffindor dormitory before curfew.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she rounded a corner into a corridor she had never been in before, heart racing. Her confusion made her stop in her tracks. Ginny had spent a lot of time trying to map Hogwarts out, and now, with Carrow hot on her trail, she did _not_ need to get lost. Actually, whilst she thought about it, though, the hurried footsteps that had been following her were no longer audible. Ginny glanced back over her shoulder only to find that there was a wall where she had just come from.

"What—"

She ran a hand through her hair. As much as she was grateful that Hogwarts had helped her escape from Amycus Carrow, she still had to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room before she was safe.

Taking the opportunity to catch her breath, Ginny scanned her surroundings. She stood in a long, narrow corridor. Dimly lit by torchlight, she could just make out a large arched doorway at the other end. She could only hope that it brought her out closer to the Common Room rather than further away. Briskly, Ginny walked down the corridor glancing at her watch. It was really late now—she didn't want to worry anyone. Finally reaching the other end, Ginny hesitated, pressing her ear against the door. Once she was sure that she couldn't hear anyone on the other side, she lifted the handle and pushed the door just wide enough to slip through. It brought her out on an empty second floor corridor.

Looking left and right, Ginny closed the door behind her and started quickly in the direction of a shortcut she knew would take her up to the seventh floor safely. Almost at the end of the corridor, the sound of the door handle up ahead made her freeze and swear sharply under her breath. Rapidly looking around for somewhere to hide, Ginny spotted a potential spot to hide. She slipped into the girl's bathroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She leant with her back against it, her eyes closed, praying that they—whoever they were—wouldn't check inside. Holding her breath, she listened to heavy footsteps coming closer and closer, until finally, they were right outside the door. Whoever it was stopped, hacked up a horribly wet cough, and then continued on their way.

Ginny exhaled shakily, standing in silence for a moment before she heard a sob from somewhere in the bathroom.

She frowned. "Hello?"

The crying stopped very suddenly. Ginny looked down the row of cubicles, noticing that one of the doors near the end was shut.

"Are you alright?" Ginny continued taking a few steps closer to the closed cubicle door.

"Fuck off, Weasel."

Ginny flinched slightly at the snapped expletive, realising that she recognised the voice. It was Pansy Parkinson. Why was the Slytherin crying in the girls' toilets at this time of night? This was fucking weird behaviour from someone who was usually such a rude bitch. Despite the fact that Ginny was sure she was going to regret it, she decided to persist.

"You're not okay though," she responded firmly, moving closer again to the closed door. "What's wrong?"

"It really is none of your business," Pansy retorted. "Now, do yourself a favour, and fucking leave me well alone."

"I'm not leaving," Ginny responded stubbornly.

There was a brief lull of silence.

She jumped back as Pansy unlocked the door, wrenching it open so it hit the cubicle wall with a thud. Taking in Pansy's appearance, Ginny could tell the other girl was in a state of distress. Her hair was in disarray, like she'd run her hands through it over and over and over.

"You know what, Weasley, you asked for it," Pansy snapped, causing Ginny's hand to twitch towards her wand involuntarily. "I'm _pregnant_. My father will kill me because I'm not married. Since I was a kid, I always dreamed about having a child, but I can't even keep a fucking cactus alive. Do you really think I have any business _babysitting_? Now I'm pregnant, and it will bring me nothing but misery."

Ginny blinked, shocked.

"My reputation is terrible, which, to be honest, is probably a good thing," Pansy continued. "It's less likely anyone will find out, but I am _fucked._"

The two girls stood opposite one another, unmoving and silent. Thoughts were running fast through Ginny's head. Pansy needed someone—a friend. She could hardly bear to think what she would do in the same scenario. But at least Ginny knew her family would never cast her out; they would never treat her any different. Pansy's bottom lip quivered, barely noticeable. Looking like she was about to push past Ginny to leave, the Gryffindor decided to speak.

"I'll help you."

"What?" Pansy looked gobsmacked. It was a look that Ginny enjoyed for a moment before she looked the Slytherin dead in the eye, her face serious.

"I am going to help you, Pansy. Whatever it takes." Pansy scoffed, and Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "It's funny that you don't believe me, because Gryffindors get shit done."

"Merlin, that sounds horrible," Pansy retorted dryly.

Pansy may have thought it sounded horrible, but Ginny wasn't joking. No matter how many times Pansy had made Ginny feel like shit in the past, she couldn't just leave her in this situation alone with no one to turn to. The Slytherin seventh-year must have been at a real loss for what to do to admit her predicament to Ginny of all people.

It took Ginny nearly two weeks to coax Pansy into seeing Madam Pomfrey.

It took her two months to convince Pansy that they could hide this.

And when the call came in that Pansy was in St Mungos about to give birth, it took Ginny just two minutes to Apparate to her side for the birth of Tobias Parkinson.


End file.
